Angels
by abodo
Summary: A new girl is coming. Setsuna is nervous. Konoka might possibly have a new guard. What is happening?
1. A New Girl, A New Trick

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Negima. Seriously, I'd rather not face a law suit.

------

A young woman walked past the boisterous noise of her classmates and decided to take her seat. She sighed. Hopefully it would be another normal day in her school. Unfortunately for her, the news she had received this morning informed her that today would be anything but normal. She prided her name, Sakurazaki Setsuna, and role as the protector of the Konoe house heiress, Konoka Konoe. She placed her beloved sword Yuunagi beside her but always keeping it within arm's reach. A ways off from her seat were her charge and her friends. They were up to the usual hi-jinx again. If Setsuna had not heard such pressing news, she would have felt like joining the small group. Be it as it may the girl was in no mood.

"Everyone, please settle down.", piped up the excited voice of her much younger teacher. He was a boy with brown auburn hair that was long enough to make a small ponytail. He came by the name Negi Springfield and was the son of the legendary Thousand Master, a legendary mage. It was needless to say that the 10-year-old professor had magic abilities flowing through his veins as well.

"Stand" "Greet" "Sit"

"Okay class.", Negi began as he climbed the footstool that let him reach just a respectable height over his desk. He opened the class roster as per the norm to take attendance. A few minutes later, everyone was present and accounted for. He smiled brightly, "It's a good thing that everyone is present. I would like to introduce to you all a new student."

Whispers broke out throughout the room. Setsuna only sighed at the display. She already knew who it would be. She just wasn't sure whether this person would be to her liking. From this morning's news, it appeared that this newcomer was no ordinary girl. She was said to be exceptional in raw strength and refined skill, a talent that came every hundred generations she had heard. Setsuna could only feel her heart squeeze itself ever so slightly. She had heard after all that this person was to take her place as the official guardian of Konoka.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the voice of her prepubescent teacher speak. "Please come in.", he invited the new guardian/student.

She wasn't at all what Setsuna envisioned her to be. She was expecting a naturally piercing gaze, someone a bit taller with a stronger looking physique. What's more she expected someone who carried herself like a warrior. The person who stepped in broke all those expectations. Her eyes were covered by a curtain of raven locks, She was barely the hanyo's height, maybe even shorter. She looked quite fragile and her steps were unlike that of a warrior, they were more geared towards a civilian who was only a little less than clumsy. The only thing that marked her as a warrior was the object she held in both hands. It was wrapped in cloth like Yuunagi but much longer. Setsuna idly wondered what weapon she wielded but assumed that it was a spear from the straightness.

The new girl spoke to introduce herself. "My name is Fuuga Shizuka but many people call me Shisca. Pleased to meet you all and I hope we can all get along.", she bowed with a smile.

The class was silent for the most part that it was almost creepy. Maybe it had something to do with Shisca's voice. It was unusually quiet, barely a breath above a whisper, but it reached over like any other tone.

Setsuna thought that this girl seemed to be more suited as the guarded rather than the guardian. Directly after her thought ended, the class resurrected its energy with a huge barrage of questions and praises.

"What's in the cloth?"

"You just have the cutest voice!"

"D-d-do you read a-any b-b-books?"

"You train in martial arts-aru?"

"Wai! Wai! A new onee-chan!"

"Another weirdo."

"Wow, she's nice."

The samurai girl never left her seat as she watched Shisca cater to each comment as best as could be. Setsuna noticed that the girl never lost composure no matter how much the crowd around her began to grow and press her. It almost reminded the samurai of a princess speaking to her subjects, with an honest heart and a warm smile. She blushed a bit as she imagined Konoka in fine robes in such a situation. She would be beside her ojou-sama every step of the way.

"What're you blushing about Setsu?", came a familiarly, nosy voice.

Setsuna felt the air knocked out of her sails as she heard the voice. She knew that voice and could only pray to kami that she could escape from the possible misunderstandings that would come out of it. " I-I have no idea what you're talking about Haruna-san.", the samurai girl responded with a strained smile.

The brunette had a sly smirk on her face. "Oh really?", she purred. Setsuna, the ever hardened warrior she was, was still no match against the mistress of blackmail herself. She could not help but shiver. Haruna smiled at the reaction. "Don't tell me you were having dirty thoughts about Shisca-chan? What would Kono-chan say?". Haruna mentally cackled at the horrified expression on Setsuna's face.

"I-i-i-i-i-it's not what you think!", the samurai girl protested.

"Oh? How so?", Haruna urged. "I've seen enough expressions to say that the one you had would be from having _wild _thoughts. Right Nodoka?", she suddenly grabbed the quiet librarian girl.

"Eh?", the shy purple-haired girl barely managed to blurt out.

"Right!?", Haruna tightened the grip slightly. Nodoka looked like she was being strangulated by the mangaka's hold on her collar. Haruna looked just a little bit miffed before tipping her head right beside Nodoka's ear. Moments later Nodoka turned a red so bright that it was surprising she had yet to spontaneously combust. Haruna smiled sweetly as she repeated her earlier question, "You agree with me right Nodoka?".

Nodoka's eyes were spinning by now. "H-ha-hai", she uttered out before fainting.

Haruna took one quick glance at the girl in her hands and dropped her. She had a cheery smile on her face as she said, "See? Nodoka agrees with me."

'She's the worst.', Setsuna thought. She answered back with a face as straight as could be, "I am not having fantasies about the new student."

"Oh? You don't sound that convincing.", Haruna teased.

"I said I'm not fantasizing over the new student.", Setsuna repeated with a little more stress.

"I'm not feeling it.", Haruna said with a disbelieving tone.

"I SAID I'M NOT FANTASIZING ABOUT THE NEW GIRL!", Setsuna screamed at the top of her lungs. By the end of it, she was breathing heavily.

Haruna looked a bit taken aback herself. She quickly got over it and began to pet Setsuna, "There there it's alright. We understand."

"Oh my", Chizuru Naba AKA the biggest gossip monger in Mahora said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Setsuna could do nothing but sit in her chair and cry in embarrassment while letting Haruna stroke her hair. This was far too much to bear, and it was just into the first hour of the day.

----------------------------------

Setsuna was surprised. The newcomer was easily welcomed by Ala Alba and immediately invited amongst their ranks in Eva's villa. That wasn't so surprising since her class was one of the most welcoming and easygoing bunch on the planet. The surprising part was when the girl refused the offer. The group had already reached Eva's cabin after school, standing before the miniature model of where the villa was kept.

"I'm sorry.", Shisca apologized again. I'm not very good with pocket dimensions.

"Aww… Don't worry about that Shisca-chan. It's pretty comfy in there.", Konoka encouraged her fellow soft speaker.

Shisca hesitated a bit before replying, "Umm… I think it's better if I don't.". She looked at everyone guiltily.

Negi stepped up to calm the girl, "I assure you everything will be alright Fuuga-san. You have my guarantee as a teacher."

"Besides", added in Asuna. "I wouldn't have approved it if it was dangerous. What kind of club president would I be if that were the case?"

"Come on-aru!", latched on the ball of sunshine that was Ku Fei. "It gonna be fun-aru!"

"Thank you but I really have to decline.", she protested with a tone of apology.

Evangeline, the ever prideful vampires stepped forward. "Do you have any problems with my villa?", she gave a blood chilling smile, right behind was Chachamaru.

"N-no", Shisca blushed with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I'm really no good with pocket dimensions.", she explained in earnest.

Eva scratched the back of her head as she lightly glared at the new girl. "Just go in. We want to test your strength, but if we do it outside we might end up reforming the landscape.", she gave the girl a sharp poke towards the miniature model. She looked about to crash into it before disappearing into nothing. " Everyone, let's go.". Everyone followed with no complaints. After all, who would want to lose entrance rights to a year round south pacific villa when winter hit?

Inside the fabled villa, Setsuna and crew found a crying Shisca. The girl looked like she had arrived in a heap. She was sitting on the ground bawling her eyes out. Her loose sweater was all wrinkled as her skirt was a bit out of order. This prompted Asuna to slap her hand over the eyes of a certain 10-year-old male amongst them.

"Ah! Shisca-chan!", Konoka leapt forward to help the girl up. "Are you okay?", she made sure the girl could stand on her own before patting away any dirt that clung.

"H-hai", Shisca nodded tearfully.

"Geez, I thought you were a warrior.", Eva commented as she walked past the sight.

"B-b-but th-that scared me.", Shisca bawled out again.

"Shhh… everything is gonna be alright.", Konoka cooed.

For some reason, Setsuna felt like she should be the one crying. Anyway, after everyone was all warmed up, Eva gathered the crew into the central tower of the villa.

"Okay everyone. Today, we are here to see whether or not the new girl is White Wings material or not.", Eva announced.

"But master, didn't we decide that she would be a member already?", Negi questioned.

"I never agreed to that boya.", Eva gave him one of her stern glares that usually meant that he was being naïve. Once Negi was properly put in his place, the dark mistress took one step forward. "To see whether this girl is appropriate for our club, the most important is combat capability. She will participate in a mock battle against an opponent of my choosing, the club officers will have an official vote whether she is worthy of becoming a part of the Ala Alba or not. Does anyone disagree?". She looked around for anyone fool-hardy enough to defy her, especially the new girl. The dark evangel smirked in satisfaction when no one stepped up. "Now!", she began. Eva turned her head to Shisca, "Fuuga Shizuka!". The girl stepped forward. "Your opponent", Evangeline paused dramatically. "Asuna Kagurazaka!".

The girl with twin-tailed hair couldn't believe her ears. "Me?", she said incredulously.

Eva popped a vein on her head as she tried to calmly say, "What other monkey out there would be named Asuna Kagurazaka huh?"

"Monkey!?", Asuna raged.

Negi immediately began to calm the girl, "There there Asuna-san. Just go, think of it as a spar."

Setsuna fell into step beside Negi as she said, "It's a chance for you to show her what you're worth."

The girl shook her head when she heard the words from her two friends. "No, it's not that.", her angry features turned worried. "I just don't like the thought that I might hurt her. You know with all the things we've been through?".

Setsuna being Asuna's master in swordsmanship smiled, "Don't worry Asuna-san. This girl has Eishun-sama's approval. I assure you that she's more than able to keep up with us."

Asuna stared at them in disbelief. She then smiled goofily, "Okay, I'll see what I can do.". Asuna stepped forward with her pactio card in her hand. She held it close before whispering, "Adeat". In a flash of light, a seal immersed the middle-schooler and she emerged with a large sword the size of a regular person as well as a gothic Lolita battle dress. "I'm ready", she declared as she reached Eva.

"O-oh!", Shisca straightened out her sweater and knee-length skirt. Her dress shoes noisily bounded off against the hard stone tower.

"Wait! Shisca-chan! You really fight in loose socks-aru? You not trip?", Ku Fei voiced her concern to the new found friend, they were seatmates after all.

Shisca looked back to Ku Fei before smiling, "It's alright, they won't be a trouble at all.". The new girl guaranteed as she met the club president at center. She pulled at the chord which kept the whole package wrapped. The pine green cloth fell to expose a beautifully polished black spear. It was pretty long at an estimated 225 cm. It was wrapped with ribbons of pink and violet, respectively.

It caught the eye of everyone. Eva in particular voiced her thoughts, "You aren't going to remove the scabbard?". The dark evangel noted how the ribbons tied around the weapon in order to disaalow any form of unsheathing.

Shisca merely shook her head with an apologetic smile. "I was hoping we could keep it safe, ne?", the girl sounded very nervous.

Eva looked away, muttering, "okay, but it's your funeral.". "For today's match!", she called once more in a booming shout. "We'll hold it in the Himalayan mountains. First one to pass out loses. Begin!". She teleported the two before anyone could begin to protest.

In the blink of an eye, the two girls were gone and in mid-air appeared a spherical viewing device. It showed the Himalayan mountain area of the resort. The two combatants were standing in the snow. Asuna lost very little time in her start to activate her kanka. Her skill with it had increased to the point she could easily activate it without anyone noticing unless she cranked it up. Shisca on the other hand just took a low spear stance.

Asuna stared down her adversary. She had lowered her center of gravity, most likely for a lunge. Or in defense's case, it meant that pushing her back would be difficult. Her balance would be solid still. Asuna didn't really want to attack this person first. She was still having doubts whether this girl would be hurt by her if she swung too hard. Unlike in her match with Negi, she had no idea what capability this girl had. She felt it better if she waited for a proper counter.

On the sidelines, Eva smirked, "My my, the little princess is learning. Though I don't approve of her reasons as to why.". A frown suddenly etched onto the vampiress' young features as she saw the flash of hesitation in her apprentice's eyes.

Shisca decided that the wait had been long enough. She had already caught it anyway, the rhythm of the battle. She dashed forward at impressive speeds. Her opponent was definitely caught off guard from the sudden burst but it wasn't fast enough to catch her off guard. The thrust Shisca aimed for Asuna's head missed by an inch, as the twin-tailed girl merely side-stepped the blow. Asuna quickly countered with a forward horizontal slash. Quick as her reflexes could go, Shisca's supporting hand slammed the bottom of her fist onto her spear and it came crashing down on top of Asuna's weapon, effectively stopping the attack.

"Whoa!", Asakura, the resident spy of the Ala Alba exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see the day that a girl could have the same natural gorilla-like strength that Asuna does.", she smiled.

"Her moves are erratic de gozaru", chuunin Kaede Nagase added.

"But very interesting-aru!", Ku's eyes sparkled.

The snow cloud that had kicked up cleared as a large swipe sent everything but Asuna flying. It was evident that the swipe was Shisca's doing when they saw Asuna bounding upwards to dodge. Shisca didn't miss a beat as she launched her lance from behind her back at an almost impossible position right towards Asuna. The twin-tailed girl parried with her sword and somersaulted backwards.

Asuna skid into the snow until she finally stopped. She looked up to be face to face with another incoming thrust. She dodged but they came one after the other. To the head, to the abdomen, to the chest, the attacks never seemed to end. What was most disconcerting was that Asuna realized that the girl was reading her moves. If she had moved any slower to match Shisca's speed then those attack would have struck her by now. Asuna couldn't see an opening but her instincts screamed out to her to swing at that one exact moment. She brought forth her blade in one destructive arc.

In one moment, the whole fight reversed. Shisca who had been on the offensive was now the one on the defensive. Asuna who could only manage to dodge was now hitting every spot she could find. At first her attacks were being blocked roughly by the defending girl. Slowly though, it felt as if Asuna was the one being cornered with every stroke of her sword. The blocks were starting to feel more solid, slowly turning into smooth parries. It felt like being a puppet on a string. She idly noticed in her peripheral vision that Shisca was at the edge of the cliff. The paranoia in her mind grew as she sped up her attacks with full intent of forcing the girl off the edge.

Back outside, Setsuna was watching the match between the new girl and her kendo student. Beside her, Negi was cheering Asuna on as the match looked about to close with Shisca falling off the cliff. The samurai girl saw the situation more clearly than the others though. "You're being too rash Kagurazaka", she breathed.

Kaede and Eva noticed as well while the fight wore on. Ku Fei and Kotaro had serious looks on their faces as well. Only those with little fighting experience couldn't tell the rhythm of battle.

Shisca's face never changed from start till end. Her smile never faded though it changed with every emotion that came as the fight wore on. It was only for a moment but a sorrowful smile was the last one Asuna saw before Shisca parried the final slash. The staff and blade clashed then, Shisca drove forward with their weapons sparking against each other. Asuna could not move from surprise at the move. Shisca quickly twisted her weapon. The movement knocked Asuna's sword away.

"Not good.", Kotarou commented from the spectator's seat.

Asuna watched as Shisca's lips moved. Her eyes widened in understanding before she took a fist to the face.

Ku Fei winced as she watched Asuna's head dig deep into the snow after that shot. "Must hurt-aru.", she commented.

Asuna pulled herself up only to take a blow to the opposite cheek, courtesy of the staff. She went flying from where she was. The girl felt her eyes tear up from the last hit but blinked them away when she saw the familiar glint of her sword. She extended her hand and used her momentum to pull it out while the sword slowed her flight. Her body instinctively coiled to launch herself at the opponent before an epiphany struck her. She was barely able to stop herself from blasting forward. Everything was going too smoothly. She had just noticed it when she was about to propel herself at Shisca. Asuna stole a glance at her enemy and found her smiling genuinely. What was she smiling about? Asuna had absolutely no idea. However, something in her gut said that the fight was even now.

Setsuna smiled at the new development. It was turning out to be a better fight than she had thought. Shisca seemed to have the upper hand in experience but Asuna's physical abilities and combat instincts were more than making up for it.

The atmosphere was choking Asuna. Something was in the air, she could feel it all the way to her bones. The wind, the ground, everything felt like they were resonating. Her head began to ache in trying to comprehend this development. What was happening to her? She tried to trace the epicenter of the disturbances and they led back to her opponent. The smile was so annoying, it grew warmer and she felt her heart's beat changing ever so slightly. 'You're learning.', she felt Shisca's thoughts. Asuna didn't know why but that was how she perceived it. Shisca's smile dampened a little and Asuna could no longer feel anything from the girl., except a heavy pressure.

Kotarou whistled from the sidelines. "Hot dang! She's winding up ain't she Kaede-nee?", the dog hanyou grinned wolfishly.

The squinty-eyed chuunin nodded in agreement, "She definitely is. The next move will decide it."

Setsuna watched from outside while she made an analysis of the situation. Shisca sprang forward with all the speed she could muster. The new comer could still feel Asuna's beat, the gosururi dressed warrior was beginning to learn how to read battle rhythm but she still hadn't mastered concealing her own beat. That advantage, Shisca had. The only problem now was the difference in physical capacity. What would win? Experience or capability?

Asuna met it head on. The piercing capacity of that thrust from the blunt weapon was nothing to scoff at. The gosururi warrior brought her blade for a block, never thinking of backing down in a contest of strengths. She felt the shockwave from the staff blow right through her blade and travel right into her. The follow-up was strong too. She was not the type to lose heart though. Asuna grit her teeth and pushed forward with all her natural and enhanced strength combined. "Hyaah!", She parried the blow. "Got you!", she announced. She swung the blade as a large thwack resounded against the howling blizzards.

-----------------------------------

"So how do we grade her?"

"I think we should let her on. She's pretty good with that staff of hers."

"I think we should let her join too."

"Her moves are interesting-aru. I think she'll be a good addition."

"Personally, I'd want her with us but with her current ability. I think we should let her train up a bit more before we let her join us. I don't want to put my students in jeopardy."

"I agree with Negi-sensei. She still needs training if she can only reach so far. As her opponent, what is your opinion?"

"I-I'm not too sure. She definitely has fighting skills that would put many of us to shame but her body isn't as strong as most of us though so I would kind of discourage her joining."

"What's your take master?"

"Honestly, I don't like that girl. We should reject her application permanently."

----------------------------------------------------

After the small meeting Eva confronted Asuna over the events of the match. "What happened Kagurazaka?", the vampires questioned her student.

"What do you mean?", the girl answered with a question of her own.

"That fight.", Eva specified. "you were about to lose it."

Asuna knew what her combat instructor meant. If she had been a second later, Shisca would have knocked her out. Even with an enhanced body, she couldn't take a shot with as much force as the one she had blocked. "I know.", Asuna held herself. She shivered as she remembered the feeling from the match. "it was wonderful.", she said plainly.

Evangeline looked a bit taken aback before a sly smile took over her features. "I guess it was a pretty good spar for someone like you."

"Not that.", Asuna gazed at her mentor with a joyful smile. "The feeling that I got when we fought, it was like we were dancing. I could feel her pulse, her breath, everything. At first I couldn't get it but the more we fought, the more I began to understand. How she drew me into her pace, how I found the beat that could break hers. It was just too fun.", the middle-school warrior shook her head, "I'm not too sure on what I just said but. I think that she was trying to teach it to me, this joy that I'm feeling."

"Why would you say that?", Eva questioned.

Asuna merely smiled, "She said something after I was drawn into her pace for the second time. She said— "I'm disappointed."".

Eva dismissed her student before retiring to her own room. She lay down on her toy laden bed before letting a frown mar her beautiful face. "I don't like that girl. She's too dangerous."

Like a sword that had yet to be drawn.


	2. Days In Motion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Negima.

* * *

Kotarou was all alone in the villa's infirmary by himself. That is if you didn't count an unconscious girl as company. The hanyou was still in a buzz over the battle from a couple of minutes ago. It was pretty intense, he had no doubt that Asuna would win but this nee-chan really gave the gosururi warrior a run for her money.

"Ungh", Shisca groaned. She was lying on a bed. She reached to touch the still tender bump on her head. It must've been hit pretty hard for it to throb like it did. The girl opened her eyes which did nothing but make her even more nauseous. Through the muddled colors of her vision, she could make out a face. "Who?", she breathed out in her whispered voice. It didn't take another second before she realized that said face was almost touching with hers and screamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa!", Kotarou suddenly leaned backwards from the sudden scream out. "What the heck are you screaming for?", he complained while picking his badly disturbed ears.

The girl looked left and right before coming to her senses, "Oh I-I'm sorry. May I ask where we are?". She looked about as lost as a sheep.

'And equally tasty.', Kotarou jokingly mused to himself. He mentally chuckled at himself. Nah, he wasn't for these types of things. He took his usual posture on a seat which was cross-legged with hands on his ankles. "You're in the infirmary in the villa. We won't be able to get out till another 10 hours so I suggest you get some rest. That was a pretty nasty shot that rocked your skull after all. You were awesome out there though nee-chan.", Kotarou gave his ever present canine grin.

Shisca could not help but smile at the atmosphere this person gave off. 'Exuberant and passionate, a bit caring on the side as well as extremely fight loving', she discerned from his words. "Thank you", she expressed.

"That stick of yours sure is tough though. I've seen very few things take on Asuna's Hama no Tsurugi like your staff did.", Kotarou pointed a thumb behind him over his own shoulder.

Shisca followed his thumb's direction where the end stood her precious Kyouryou leaning against a wall. "Did you hold it?", she asked with some worry in her voice.

Kotarou laughed, "Don't worry. We made sure not to make a scratch on it. Though it _was_ Asuna carrying that thing after all.". The hanyou held a thoughtful look on his face.

Shisca sighed a breath of relief. If it was that girl that held her Kyouryou then it was fine. The new comer had heard of the girl's ability to disperse ki and magic upon contact. If anyone else had gotten their hands on Kyouryou, she couldn't even think of the consequences.

"Anyway.", Kotarou's voice broke through her thoughts. "you should rest for a bit more. We'll wake you when the time for us to leave comes."

Again, Shisca thanked the Inugami before letting her consciousness fade into blackness once more. Kotarou sat there staring at her face. He couldn't help but be interested to the fact her eyes were black. They weren't an uninteresting black. No, they looked like they had been emptied of life, much like the eyes of a blind person. Yes, they definitely reminded him of a blind person.

-----

The next day proved to be a rather eventful one. It happened during lunchtime, Konoka wanted to invite Shisca to join them for lunch time but the girl seemed to disappear into thin air as soon as the bell rang. It was common practice for her to join Asuna and Setsuna for lunch along with the library exploration group. She didn't want the new student to feel left out, especially after being assigned as her guardian but not being accepted as a member of Ala Alba.

She wandered the campus grounds with her bento in hand. The campus may have been huge but the area they could wander off to was still limited during break times. The roof was out of the question since Evangeline always took the spot as her own. "I wonder where Shisca-chan is?", Konoka looked around the grounds. She noticed that she was by the edge of the school grounds. The boundary was marked by a small forest of trees lining around the school. A frown reached her face as she decided to sit down on a nearby bench to rest herself. She had really wanted to eat with Shisca. The girl was very nice and she didn't complain when she had been cast out. The Konoka heiress resignedly began to unwrap her lunch so she could begin eating. She felt the breeze through her hair, tickling her ears. She giggled and turned around to fix her raven locks before they kept her from eating lunch altogether. Her chocolate brown eyes noticed something move in the forest. It was very slight but she was sure she had seen it.

Konoka stared right at the spot where she saw shadows moving and soon enough, there it went again. Curiosity got the better of her as she approached whatever it was inside the forest. She slowly made her way through the foliage. The sun was covered by a canopy of leaves overhead but it still allowed an appreciable amount of sunlight to pass through. The Konoe heiress was suddenly reminded of times that they ate lunch under a tree. "Maybe we should do it again sometime", she whispered to herself.

A few paces further in and Konoka could hear a voice. It was a familiar one. A gentle voice that sounded spent from exertion as they made kiai sounds. Her voice was accompanied by the unmistakable hum of a blunt staff against the wind. The sight was just as familiar as it was new to her. In the middle of a small canopy covered clearing was Shisca practicing with her still sheathed spear. Except she wasn't holding it like a spear, she held as one would hold a sword. The heiress watched in awe as the small girl swung the sheathed ebony weapon in wide graceful arcs that seemed to shimmer among the light shadows. The scene was a beautiful as it was deadly. Soon the movements quickened in pace. The movements became more erratic, frustrated, violent even. Shisca spun Kyouryou and ended with an intense vertical slash the never touched the ground but sent dust flying nonetheless.

Shisca looked absolutely exhausted before she crumpled onto the grass. Her face showed satisfaction at the cooling feel of the grass against her body. She lay on her back, shielding her eyes from a spot of sunlight that landed directly into her eyes. Slowly she began to sing, "Tenshi-san, tenshi-san, doko wa mitai no tenshi-san? Sora ga wa iru? Yama ga wa iru? Doko wa mitai no tenshi-san?".

Konoka slowly approached the girl. She was wearing the uniform roday but in her current state, she had loosened the tie and opened a couple buttons. Her hair was in disarray as it splayed around her face. She looked nothing like the demure girl from yesterday. The soft crunching of grass alerted Shisca to the sound so she stopped singing and turned her head to the intruder. The exhausted girl saw that it was only the Konoe heiress. "Konoka-ojou-sama.", Shisca gave an embarrassed smile. She quickly got up while fixing her uniform. "I'm sorry to appear before you in such a disorderly state."

Konoka waved it off, "Don't worry, I've seen people in more awkward states."

Both girls giggled at the comment. "Really?", Shisca asked in relief.

"Yeah", the heiress nodded. "I once saw Asuna and Negi hugging in bed while Asuna was half-way to being undressed".

The guardian candidate turned quite red at that revelation. "That's very err… daring. I guess anything is possible if you're that pretty though.", Shisca tried to look none too embarrassed. She was failing badly. To further add to her embarrassment was the fact that her stomach decide to roar for food at that moment. If possible, the girl's face turned even more red than it already was.

A bento was held up to Shisca's face which surprised her. "Lunch?", Konoka offered.

They both sat beneath a cozy little tree that Shisca recommended. It was lofty with a hollow in it big enough to house a person comfortably, three if you forced them in a tight squeeze. They both sat side by side, sharing Konoka's lunchbox.

"I still can't believe that Shisca-chan doesn't have lunch.", Konoka commented.

Girl in question looked at the heiress. "Don't worry, it's nothing. I'm pretty used to it.", she smiled. She took another bite of the rolled omelet before she said with pink cheeks, "Delicious."

Konoka returned the praise with a smile, "Thank you."

They both ate in relative silence for a few moments before Konoka asked, "Are you mad?".

It wasn't exactly the best conversation starter but it caught the guardians attention enough to distract her from her meal. "Hm?"

"Are you angry? For not getting into the White Wings.", Konoka asked with a bit more guilt bleeding into her voice.

Shisca looked at her with a pitying gaze before answering, "Not really.". She paused for a while as she mixed her rice with her hand while her mind stirred her thoughts for an answer. "I never really found myself fitting in anywhere. I'm better suited to be alone."

"But doesn't it get lonely?", Konoka asked subdued.

"Sometimes.", Shisca began. "But then again, I'd rather have nothing. After all, everything that I hold dear is destroyed by my own hands.", she finished sadly.

"Shisca-chan.", Konoka watched her new guardian.

"I apologize for being so gloomy. Come, let's finish our lunch.", she smiled brightly.

Konoka couldn't do it though. A thought struck her that felt a little painful, "So does that mean I'm not important to Shisca-chan at all?"

Shisca shook her head, "No, Konoka-ojou-sama is very important to me. It's just that I'm afraid that I may hurt you if I stray too close."

"Then I'm the one who should say sorry", Konoka looked at her with saddened eyes. "I can see. Shisca-chan has been through some hard times. Even now, because of me, Shisca-chan might have to be hurt again, all to protect me."

"That's not true.", Shisca protested. "In fact, I should be thankful that I've been given the mission to protect Konoka-ojou-sama.". The look on the heiress face belied little of her confusion so the guardian merely sighed and explained. "Ever since I was little, my parents had already realized my potential as a warrior. It had been predestined for me to be a great warrior. That's why, as soon as my feet could stand and my hands could hold another's. I was trained in the ways of combat. Shut in a house which was covered by seals. No one could come in nor could one get out till my family authorized it. I was completely hidden from the world and in effect, the world was hidden from me. For ten years, I stayed in that house in order to hone my skills till the day I was needed came. I'm grateful that the day came sooner than it did later. That's why Konoka-ojou-sama, never blame yourself for my misfortune.", the guardian wiped a stray tear that was making it down the unknowing Konoe heiress cheek. "Ever since I came here, the sky, the birds, the people I've met. I feel blessed to see them. To feel the morning sun upon my face, it makes me grateful that I'm here today."

"Shisca-chan!", Konoka glomped onto the girl.

The guardian comfortingly rubbed the top of her mistress's head, "Don't think about it anymore. We better finish our food before the bell rings."

"Okay", the girl turned to her food whilst rubbing her eyes free of tears.

"And Konoka-ojou-sama"

"Yes?"

"This is our little secret."

--------

Night came too soon for Setsuna Sakurazaki. She had once again been asked by Mana Tatsumiya to help in an exorcism. It seemed that there were some spirits that were causing a ruckus in the shrine's back yard. The hanyou had no doubt that the gunwoman could take care of the mess without her help. But knowing the girl, Setsuna had the feeling that the miko was just trying to be as cheap as possible. Compared to bullets, Setsuna had a huge amount of debt under Mana, clearly the better economical choice.

The samurai girl reached the temple and knocked on the humungous gates. "Tatsumiya-san, Tatsumiya-san. It's me Sakurazaki!", Setsuna hollered. There was no answer. Setsuna waited a bit before trying once more, "It's me, Setsuna. Can you hear me Tatsumiya-san?". She knocked once more. This was weird, Mana was not one to be forgetful like this. Setsuna looked up at the moon in the sky, guessing about ten minutes had passed already.

A ki force suddenly expanded across the darkness of the night. "Wh-?", Setsuna could only utter half a word before the sudden flare died out in the same instant. This was too suspicious, as Setsuna had decided. She drew Yuunagi and muttered, "I'm sorry about this Tatsumiya-san.". In one smooth stroke, the samurai girl sliced the gates in half. She knocked down the pieces off their hinges and entered the courtyard. It was too quiet, despite her noisy entrance. "No security after a ruckus like that?", Setsuna noted grimly. She placed Yuunagi back in its scabbard before anyone would mistake her for any ill intent. "Tatsumiya!", Setsuna shouted as she wandered the shrine. "Where are you Tatsumiya-san?", the samurai girl bit her lip in frustration. Just what was going on?

The familiar ki from earlier suddenly flared again, this time with less intensity. Setsuna was somehow able to trace the source before the signature vanished. It had come from behind the temple. She ran for it. She held up her sword in case of need for an easy draw. She skid along the turns in the dirt path and dove into the forest where the ki began to show traces.

"Suspicious, too suspicious", Setsuna grit her teeth. Both hands on Yuunagi and senses scanning out wide for any enemies, the samurai girl wasn't taking any chances. The air smelled of blood that was enough to tell her that something bad had gone down here. A weak groan alerted her to a nearby person. She stopped to pick out the sound before rushing over. She kneeled by the person before recognizing the familiar miko garb. "Kami-sama", she breathed. "Tatsumiya-san!", she rolled the gunslinger on her back. "Tatsumiya-san are you okay?", she checked over all the girl's injuries. There were no readily visible marks on the gunslinger's body but upon closer inspection, there were ki burns over small bruises. "Pressure point attacks?", she searched further and found a stab wound on Mana's side. Judging from the wound, the weapon was a sword with a blade no longer than 40 cm. Entry point was from the back while the blade went all the way through and out the front. Bleeding was heavy as the white kimono had already been drenched as red as the hakama. Setsuna immediately began bandaging the wound before her friend died of blood loss.

"Sa…Sakura…zaki?", Mana's lips weakly groaned.

"Tatsumiya!", Setsuna exclaimed in surprise. "You're in no condition to talk, stay still while I stop the bleeding.", Setsuna worked laboriously.

"Tch! I was careless.", Mana forced herself to move. She only succeeded in twitching and aggravating her wounds though.

"I said don't move! You could die from losing so much blood.", the samurai girl reprimanded.

Mana groaned once more. "You're right. My vision… is… getting blurry.", Mana smiled bitterly as her sharp eyes began to waver. They began to feel very heavy, closing on their own. Before darkness could claim her, horror did. "Behind you.", she warned before losing consciousness.

Setsuna had just registered the words before she drew her blade in a flash of steel and moonlight. Blades clashed with blinding sparks in the night. Before Setsuna could lay her eyes on her opponent, they vanished and reappeared beside her. She could only tell from the faint ki left after the displacement technique. She brought her blade up to her side without looking and blocked. The blow felt slack and Setsuna panicked, 'A faint!'. Before she knew it, a sharp pain came from her left temple. It felt like hot needles being stuck into her mind from that area. She couldn't even scream before she hit the ground with absolutely no control over her body. 'What is this?', she thought.

"Hmm, not her either. Still, you're pretty good.", a female's voice came from the area. "If you had been prepared, you might actually have given me trouble like that one over there."

'Was this the same person who beat Tatsumiya-san?', Setsuna thought. She strained her body to move. If that was true then this opponent was very dangerous.

"It's useless. You're already disabled. I've damaged your brain so most of your conscious motor functions will be disabled. Be thankful I'm even letting you breathe.", the voice explained. "It is unfortunate that though you are not my target, you are still a guardian of the Konoe house. So forgive me, since I must kill you.".

Setsuna braced herself for the blow that wound end her life, but it was stopped with a clash of singing steel. A shuffle of clothes and moving bodies told her that somebody had come, hopefully to save them. The samurai tried to get a look but her whole body could not move. She listened to the sounds of blows being traded, bones being hit with enough force to emulate the sound of them breaking and steel clashing and ripping into each other. Fear gripped Setsuna, this was not the closest she had come to death. No, she wasn't afraid of death, what she was afraid of was the powerlessness she felt at this time while two unknowns fought over her.

With a final ring of metal, the match ended. "You are still as sharp as ever", the assailant's voice reached Setsuna's ears.

"Why are you here?", a new voice replied. It sounded familiar but the solid edge it had to it felt dangerous.

"Apparently so is your tongue", the assailant said with no showing of amusement. "I guess that's why you are a dog, you come quick to the rescue of anyone. We'll finish this another time.". With a the sounds of rippling cloth, Setsuna felt the ki signature disappear.

Setsuna only took serious note of the new stranger's ki when they began to approach. It was too much for her to even fathom. The ki didn't feel exceptional in amount but in control. It felt like it was molded dangerously compact. 'Like a bomb', Setsuna panicked. Slowly, the ki began to change, loosening, weakening and finally it just disappeared.

"Rest, it's alright. You're safe.", the gentle voice lulled Setsuna to sleep.

-----------

A new day began with all of Ala Alba gathered in Eva's villa. Negi had asked for a special pardon from the dean so that the White Wings club could hold a meeting. The dean understood the circumstances clearly hearing that Mana Tatsumiya and Setsuna Sakurazaki had been attacked, sustaining grievous injuries was almost unheard of unless the assailants were of some serious power.

"What happened?", Negi asked as he looked over Setsuna's still form. She lay on the bed with only her eyes moving. There were lots of complicated machines hooked up to the girl. They ranged from oxygen to dextrose to large incomprehensible computers with diagrams.

"Don't worry sensei", Chachamaru informed the boy teacher. "Sakurazaki-san has had the part of her brain that controls motor functions partially scrambled. If we restore the bioelectric flow, she'll be back to normal in no time.", the gynoid reassured him with a smile.

"Still", Kaede interrupted, "Someone who can execute a sneak attack on both Tatsumiya-dono and Sakurazaki-dono is unbelievable. The number of people who can do that on campus is close to none."

"She's right-aru", Ku Fei nodded. "If they can do this we should be all on our guard-aru."

"Even Ku-roshi is getting serious.", Negi noted with a bit of tension.

"We should all be serious boya", Eva entered the room with an irritable scowl on her face. "The fact that one of our front line vanguards has been taken down like this tells us just how strong our opponent is and how serious they are."

"How is our information on the attacker?", Asuna asked from her corner.

"Asakura is taking care of it right now. She's scouring the campus for clues with her artifact and doggedly asking people on what they saw last night. Nodoka's been busy with her artifact as well along with the mutt whose been sniffing around since last night.", Eva informed.

"How is the class taking it?", Asuna then asked the resident gossip monger, Haruna.

"All taken care of, I told them that Setsuna would be out for a week with a cold.", the mangaka brightly answered.

"A cold?", questioned ever logical Yue.

A frightening aura encompassed Haruna as she stared down the much smaller girl, "Yes Yu_ecchi_, I told them it was a cold. Any complaints?".

Yue looked away in fear, "No ma'am."

"Good", the bipolar middle-schooler smiled.

At bedside, Konoka was all over the injured samurai girl. "Secchan! Secchan, you're hurt!", Konoka cried.

Setsuna just wished she could comfort the girl beside her but could not due to her paralyzed state. She could still feel which gave her hope of moving again. At first, she had been shocked when Chachamaru's diagnosis said that she was paralyzed. She wasn't able to even grasp the gynoid's statement that her recovery would be easy as she began to enter near hysterics from the knowledge of her paralysis. The gynoid had to smack her one up the head to show her that her nerves were still well and that her neural pathways had just been disrupted. From her last check up, it would take two months for her recovery, but with Eva's villa it would take only around two to three days. She just had to put her faith in Chachamaru and Chisame who were working hard to make a quick fix of manually reprogramming her motor functions, though the thought of being programmed didn't sit too well with her.

"If only I was there, I could have healed you immediately.", Konoka sniffled.

"What are you talking about?", Eva grunted in irritation. "You'd be just another target at best, a hostage at worst. You not being there was for the best."

"B-but I could have done something"

"Don't kid yourself. You are still incapable. You maybe a healer but you have no business in directly engaging the enemy.", Eva scolded.

"Still I-", Konoka couldn't find the words in herself as she ran away.

"Master, that was a bit harsh.", Negi said with disapproval.

Asuna nodded, "I think so too. I think we should talk to her about it more clearly. I'll go after her."

"You'll do no such thing Kagurazaka.", Eva said in complete seriousness. The tension in the room suddenly increased. "I purposely drove her away because of what I'm about to tell everyone. Now take a seat before I make you.", she made a gesture and immediately, chairs materialized out of thin air. The present members of Ala Alba wisely took their seats. "Good", Eva began. "Before I informed any of you about Sakurazaki's condition, I called for Nodoka first so I could debrief Setsuna on what had happened. It seems our enemy right now is exceptionally skilled in stealth, she may even rival Kaede's abilities as a kunoichi.". the vampires met eyes with the chuunin who just consented for the meeting to continue. "However, those are not the important points. The important point is that Setsuna heard of the enemy's objective. It appears they are targeting protectors of the Konoe household."

"Protectors of the Konoe household? Do you mean us?", Haruna asked out loud.

Eva spared her a glance before shaking her head, "No you dunce. We may keep Konoka safe but we aren't her protectors. The Konoe house is one of the higher ranking mage families within Japan. In fact, it can be considered the highest after they merged the Kansai and Kanto magic associations with their bloodline. It would be of little surprise that such a powerful and influential clan had a dozen or two vassal clans.".

Negi raised his hand, "So master, you mean that they only target people dispatched from these clans?"

Eva nodded, "Quite possibly, but we're not yet sure. As it stands, we can only assume that people who have close relations with the Konoe clan are the ones in the worst possible situation. The list of people include: Konoemon Konoe, Konoka Konoe, Sakurazaki Setsuna and Fuuga Shizuka."

"Yosh!", Asuna felt pumped up. "So all we have to do is keep'em safe right? Then let's just wrangle everyone up and wait for the enemy to come to us!", she proudly suggested.

All it got the twin-tailed girl was a sandal in the face. "We will do no such thing.", Eva snarled in irritation. She muttered a distinctive 'idiot student' under her breath. "If we were to do that, then the enemy would be expecting it. They are no amateurs like you people. That's why you shouldn't let your guard down just because you saved the world a couple of times. Remember, _'There is a sky above the sky, there is a cloud outside a cloud'_. Nothing in this world is absolute.".

"Then what do you suggest we do de-gozaru?", Kaede asked.

"Our best option?", Eva began in a questioning tone. "Isn't it obvious? It's nothing.". Everybody tripped from the unexpected answer.

"What the hell was that!? And here you said that my suggestion was stupid.", Asuna complained in indignation. The reward for the statement was the matching sandal of the first.

"An idiot to the end.", Eva sighed. "Besides a rough estimate of the enemy's strength and their intentions, we have absolutely no data on them. Who they could be, possible area of activity, we don't even have a description of the enemy to narrow down the search.".

"What about the enemy's voice? Couldn't we discern anything from it de-gozaru?", Kaede suggested.

"That's right!", Negi piped up. "We could at least tell wether we're facing a male or a female."

"And do what?", Eva groaned. "See who gets a try at dating them? Well you're in luck boya, it's a girl.".

"Huh?", Negi intelligently answered with an extremely red face.

The vampires sighed again. "Dealing with this idiocy will give me a heart attack one day.", she muttered to herself. She turned to her apprentices and their friends before explaining, "Over half of Mahora Gakuen is composed of girls. Hundreds of thousands live in this town, now with that population, can we find ourselves being on guard against each and every one? The answer is no and therefore a dead end. The best thing we can do right now is to travel in groups, especially when in the company of the people within the list. Is this understood?"

"Yes!", the group chorused.

Eva looked pensive for a moment. Everyone assumed that the meeting was over and began to rise from their seat before Eva spoke once more. "Wait.", she commanded. "There is more. When the enemy was about to strike down Sakurazaki, someone had gone to her rescue. We have no idea whether this stranger is an ally or whether they are an enemy. It remains best for our interests if we stay cautious of this third party.".

Everyone nodded, not sure on how to take the information. It was easy if it was going to be one on one, but if there was a third party and an unknown one at that, then things would be very complicated.

"Eva-san", Yue raised her hand.

"Yes Yuecchi?", Eva noted. She had the smallest bit of respect for this girl, albeit a grudging one. After all, it was nice to know there was someone who knew what they were talking about in his rabble she got herself into.

"Did you see this third party? Setsuna-san is in your care after all. That must mean that you arrived at the scene or that Setsuna-san was brought to your doorstep.", Yue deduced as she sipped once again in her odd drink. This line of questioning got everyone's attention as they looked to Eva.

The dark evangel smiled, "You are correct in your logic, however we were not able to see this third party. By the time we found Sakurazaki, she was already at our doorstep with Tatsumiya staining my cabin with blood. Whoever this third party is, they know who is allied to whom and won't show us their face. I can't find myself believing that such a person would be an ally. Therefore we shall treat them as an enemy until they show sign of otherwise.". With that, Evangeline dismissed the meeting. In her mind, she contemplated at stepping up their already hellish training. It would be needed.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_"Tenshi-san, tenshi-san, doko wa mitai no tenshi-san? Sora ga wa iru? Yama ga wa iru? Doko wa mitai no tenshi-san?"- _I'm not a japanese speaker but I think this is what it roughly translates to when I wrote it "_Mr. angel, mr. angel, where did I see you Mr. angel? Are you in the sky? Are you on a mountain? Where did I see you mr. angel?"_

_Kimono and Hakama- _Respectively the top and bottom of a miko's apparel. The top is specified as a kimono shirt while the miko's hakama is made specially different from other hakama.

_"There is a sky above the sky, there is a cloud outside a cloud"- _a rough translation of my fragmented memories of chinese proverbs. It means to say that there is always one better than the other.


	3. Blurring Allies, Clearing Enemies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Negima.

* * *

In the familiar woods at the edge of Mahora campus, Shisca sat in the hollow of the tree she and Konoka had shared lunch in. Her eyes may have been hidden but her lips that could not smile told of her sadness. She whispered sadly, "Jyaya."

A small noise outside caught her attention. She placed her trusted friend and weapon, Kyouryou, beside her. She crawled out and came face to face with a tear-stricken Konoka. The crying girl was doubled over, her breath was hitching and it looked like she had just run a mile. "Konoka-ojou-sama?", Shisca solemnly called out.

The middle-school girl took one look at the guardian before throwing herself into the guardian's arms. "Shisca-chan!", Konoka cried. "I-I-I…", Konoka continued to bawl out. The heiress mind was muddled, no matter how much she wanted to say something there was definitely nothing that would make sense.

Shisca smiled as she held her charge tightly. "It's alright. I am here. Everything is alright. Konoka-ojou-sama.". The two of them stood like that for a couple of moments. Slowly but surely, the Konoe heiress' tears began to dry as her sobs came less. "Are you well enough to speak now?", Shisca gently asked the girl.

Konoka nodded, "Uh huh.".

"Let's sit down for a bit.", Shisca offered. The guardian sat down on the grass in a seiza position. Konoka stared at her for a bit. Shisca's smile turned into a half giggle as she patted the patch of green beside her, "Come on.".

Konoka flushed and sat down beside the girl. The heiress smoothed her skirt beneath her and sat down with her chin resting on her knees. She wrapped her arms about her knees and pulled them closer. She looked over at Shisca and quickly looked away again. "It's not fair.", Konoka murmured.

The guardian tipped her head a bit to the side. "What's not fair?", Shisca asked the clearly distraught girl.

"Everything, being weak, being useless, being a bother, being unable to hold seiza for a long time.", Konoka muttered.

Shisca didn't know whether to laugh or frown at what the heiress said. "I think I can understand what you feel, though I'm not so sure about the seiza.", Shisca confessed.

"Well, Shisca-chan is strong that she can fight Asuna. Shisca-chan can be useful because she can beat her enemies. Shisca-chan isn't a bother because she can defend herself. And finally, Shisca-chan was pretty when she sat down awhile ago.", Konoka admitted with a red face. It was a mix of both her hysterics and the truth. Shisca did look very much like a forest nymph when she sat down on the grass as the sun lit up against her peach hued skin. "I don't know what I'm talking about.", Konoka buried her warm face against her sleeve covered arms.

"Well", Shisca began. "I'm glad that Konoka-ojou-sama is sharing her thoughts with me. That's why I want her to know what I'm thinking as well. I think that Konoka-ojou-sama is a very strong person because even though people around her are suffering she can still smile for them. I think that Konoka-ojou-sama is useful because she can cook such wonderful food.", the guardian paused when she noticed the girl beside her seemed to loosen up. She smiled before continuing loudly, "I think Konoka-ojou-sama is bothered by me because I always make her worry. In the end, I think Konoka-ojou-sama is fortunate that she doesn't have the habit of sitting in seiza since it's not very pleasant.". Konoka's shoulders began to shake. Shisca watched the Konoe heiress before she began to laugh. In the end, both laughed out loud.

"I guess it really does hurt, sitting in seiza.", Konoka laughed while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes it does.", Shisca tried in vain to suppress her laughter.

The laughter died as the silliness began to fade off. Konoka looked over at her new guardian. "Hey Shisca-chan?"

"Yes Konoka-ojou-sama?"

"Did you really mean everything you said?"

"Yes Konoka-ojou-sama."

"You're nice."

"Yes Konoka-ojou-sama."

"I think I like being around you. It calms me."

"Yes Konoka-ojou-sama."

The Konoe heiress pouted at her guardian. Shisca was looking away with a playful smile on her face. An equally devious smile came onto Konoka's face when she asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes Konoka-ojou-sama.", came the automatic reply.

"Then here I come!", the heiress tackled her guardian. She clamped onto the other girl who tried to struggle away in between giggles.

"Okay, okay, that's enough.", Shisca laughed as she held a kissy-faced Konoka at bay. The two teen-agers finally pried away from each other and sat down on the messed up grass again. "I'm glad you're feeling better again Konoka-ojou-sama.", Shisca warmly regarded the girl who had been crying just minutes ago.

Konoka shook her head, "No, I should thank you Shisca-chan. This is only the third day we've known each other and I am here laying my problems on you.". Konoka hid her face in shame. "I don't want to think that I can just dump my problems onto you thinking that you won't mind since you're supposed to be my guardian, but I don't want to give you my problems either since we just became friends and everything. Aren't I the worst?"

"Mmm…", Shisca agreed, "definitely the worst.". Konoka felt a pang of sadness at the thought that her new friend thought so badly of her now. Shisca continued, "Only the worst friend could forget something that a friend confessed to them only moments ago."

"Eh?", Konoka looked at the guardian in confusion.

"Like I said", Shisca kneeled before Konoka. "I feel like I'm a bother to Konoka-ojou-sama when she's worried about me, so don't. Your happiness is my happiness, your sadness is my sadness, your dreams are my dreams, your worries are my worries, not as a servant but as a friend. Okay?", she placed her arms on the her mistress' shoulders.

"Okay, Shisca-chan.", Konoka smiled.

"And I almost forgot.", Shisca said coyly. "I think Konoka-ojou-sama is pretty even if she doesn't sit in seiza. And here is the kiss I promised". Shisca gave Konoka a peck on the forehead before standing up to take Kyouryou in her hands. "I have some business to take care of now. Let's talk again sometime.", with that the guardian girl left.

Konoka just sat their, staring in awe. That girl was nice. "Very nice", Konoka blushed as she buried her face in both arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foot steps lightly tapped against the dirt ground. Shisca who had just left Konoka in the forest was making her way along the road. She seemed to be serious as her dainty knuckles tightened over Kyouryou. She stopped before someone, her destination. It was a girl with black-hair that dangled just above her shoulders but against the light it shone blue. She had icy blue gray eyes that stared down the guardian.

"You've come armed.", noted the girl.

Shisca met her eyes through a small peek in her bangs. "So have you.", she returned. The girl before her was wearing a winter jacket with high collar that went up to her nose, a ski mask that covered her head, skirt that reached below the knees and long socks along with boots, but there seemed to be no sign of weapons. That was unless you missed he glint of steel in her gloved hands.

"Misaya was right. You haven't lost your edge at all.", the girl's amusement evident in her tone. "Shall we start?", she spread out her hands. Shisca made no move to get ready. "Move.", the girl commanded. She held up her palms as sparkling lights flew gently out of her hands.

Shisca immediately snapped to attention, swinging Kyouryou. For every swing she made, a small sound of metal against lacquer followed. "You've improved, Mizuno.", Shisca quietly noted. She reached a hand out to pull a smoking needle from her right abdomen. It was extremely thin at about a quarter of a millimeter.

"I should be the one impressed.", Mizuno held up her hands glinting with smoking needles. If any normal person would take note of the smoke however, they would wonder why it was flowing down. "The frost on my needles should've numbed your senses.", the girl threw another batch.

Shisca moved once more and intercepted the needles with Kyouryou. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I said you have improved but know well, you've yet to be able to beat me.", Shisca threatened calmly.

"I'll show you!", Mizuno threw a hail of needles.

Shisca looked on with emotionless onyx eyes. "Then I accept.", Shisca answered as she brought her weapon before her. Holding it horizontally, she pulled off the pink ribbon that held the spear's scabbard on. The intense rush of ki filled Shisca's senses as the needles slowed in her now sakura eyes. She easily sidestepped them with new found speed. Without so much as a word, she disappeared. Before Mizuno knew what was happening, the changed girl was already before her with Kyouryou rising from below.

Mizuno spun away from the attack. She dodged it with full intent on throwing a counter with her needles. She let them fly but the force of the follow up blew away the needles. "What are you doing?", Shisca questioned idly from behind with the spear tip at Mizuno's neck. "Don't tell me you've forgotten my Hunting Fang."

"Tch, a strike so powerful that you cut through the wind and turn it into an enveloping shield.", the winter clad girl cursed.

"That's right.", Shisca pulled her blade away. "Cease this foolishness. I don't want to kill you."

"As you did my parents!?", Mizuno demanded. She whirled about to face the Fuuga. "Tell me dog! What profit was there for you when you murdered them?"

"I only fulfilled a promise.", Shisca solemnly admitted.

The winter clad girl balled her fists tight enough that the needles began to press against the gloves. "What promise would drive you to stain yourself with the blood of the fore-bearers of your friends?". Shisca remained silent at that which angered Mizuno further. "Such a promise", Mizuno seethed, "Is a meaningless one!". She threw another handful of needles at Shisca who merely twirled Kyouryou between her finger in order to block the needles. When the attacks stopped, Shisca cleared away the dirt the attack had kicked up.

There was no sign of the frost using warrior anymore. "Fuuga Shizuka!", Mizuno's voice echoed in the air. "We of the next generation will never forgive what you have done. I swear upon my clan of Gurandou that I will kill you!".

Shisca sheathed her spear and wrapped it once more with the pink ribbon. "Jyaya as well when she attacked Sakurazaki-senpai. They all really have come to this place.", the guardian sadly told herself.

"Shisca-chan!", a familiar voice reached the guardian's ear. The girl tipped her head to the side. She focused on the sound. "Shisca-chan! Wait up-aru!", the voice huffily commanded. The guardian smiled, there was only one person she knew who talked like that.

"Ku-san", she turned towards the direction of the road. Shisca felt a large sweatdrop gather as she watched the dust cloud in the distance.

"SHI! S! CA!", Ku Fei screamed with a flying glomp. "Did you see what just happened? There were two people fighting and then I saw and then there was this sandstorm that was kicked up like a sand tsunami and then and then and then… uh… what happened then-aruuu?", Ku thought to herself.

Shisca somehow stood upright through the ordeal that was Ku Fei's greeting and according to her words, she had neither heard nor seen anything of import. The guardian smiled, "I'm sorry. I just got here myself."

"Aww I see.", Ku pouted. "I felt this really strong ki go boom! Then it suddenly disappeared so I had trouble following it. I ran all the way towards here from training grounds. From distance I saw two figures fighting but not clear enough. One of them I could tell was really strong-aru!", the spectacle of watching Ku Fei explain herself was very cute as Shisca had decided. After all, along with the expressions and cute speech came the overly dramatic actions. "So", Ku began. "What Shisca-chan doing here?-aru.".

The guardian smiled. "Nothing, I just thought that the sun looked lovely for a walk."

"Ooh, you're right.", Ku Fei agreed as she looked at the sun.

Shisca was glad that there were people like Ku at the school. The other clans were not going to remain idle, the school will need all the strength they could muster if they were to keep control of the chaos that she had come to prevent.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I got it Eva-chan.", Asakura came into the vampiress' private chambers without so much as a knock.

Eva looked up from her face buried in the pillow. "It's you.", Eva noted while leisurely rubbing the lethargy out of her eyes.

The famed reporter of Mahora and Ala Alba's most trusted spy stepped forward with a cocky grin on her face. "Hmm, was I disturbing your peaceful slumber?", Kazumi asked with a teasing grin.

Eva just shot her one the best glares the vampires could come up with after a nice 48-hour nap. "Just get on with it. You said you have the information I need?", the dark evangel said seriously as she removed her sleeping garments.

"And a little bit extra to boot. An extra I'm sure you'll just love"

Eva paused from her redressing. "Really?", she turned her head slightly to meet the reporter's.

"It's an Asakura scoop. Of course it is.", Kazumi's grin turned to one of pride.

"The report then.", Eva signaled for the girl to begin whilst she finished her business.

Asakura opened her ever trusty notebook. She began after a few coughs, "It seems that last night's incident left no witnesses. The Tatsumiya shrine is usually isolated except for the maintenance staff and the Tatsumiya's themselves right after sun down. An exorcism was supposed to take place for some unusually riled up spirits. The exorcists assigned were Mana Tatsumiya and Setsuna Sakurazaki. At the promised hour of the operation Mana Tatsumiya was picked off by an unknown enemy, Setsuna Sakurazaki soon followed after breaking down the shrine gates."

"We know that much already.", Eva cut in.

"Well this is where it gets interesting.", Kazumi licked her lips. "After a careful survey of the area, we discovered signs of conflict between opponents wielding a short sword, probably of western make and a spear whose slash marks resemble that of a yari.". The reporter closed the book. "Who do we know uses a spear within this school?"

"What are you suggesting?", the vampiress questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about Eva. I can see it all over your face the second I mentioned spear.", Kazumi spoke haughtily.

"Fuuga Shizuka", was the simple reply.

Kazumi snapped her fingers, "Bingo!"

"That is an unsafe assumption which I shall not take Asakura but a rather sound one. A safe assumption I _will _take however, is that we have yet to identify who between those two, was the third party."

"Tsk, tsk tsk. You have too little faith in me Eva. I've yet to deliver that extra I promised.", Kazumi brandished her finger annoyingly.

"Fine. Then be done with it.", Evangeline huffed in irritation as she sat down her throne like chair, after dressing up in a frilly gothic lolita dress.

"As you wish.", Asakura smiled. She summoned out one of her Oculus Corvinus golems which began to act like a projector to stream out footage of a fight. "Sorry for the poor quality, but as of now this was the best I could do since I had to be too far for them to sense. I actually had to use maximum zoom range", Asakura laughed.

Eva didn't look like she cared at all when she said, "Let it go."

The video showed a girl wearing something one would during winter who was throwing needles, fighting against a familiar girl. Eva couldn't recognize the girl completely but the weapon was unmistakable. It was Shisca's Kyouryou from the black lacquer body down to the violet ribbons that tied around its handle. The way the Shisca in this film looked and moved were completely different from the normal Shisca that she knew. This one, though having childish ribbons tied around her hair in small side twin-tails with extra ribbon dangling all over, moved with precision and focus. She didn't make any wide moves, focusing more on conserving energy and then banking on a one strike kill, much like a sniper. Cold, determined, patient and most important of all, a killer. Eva was even more surprised when Shisca performed a thrust strike that made a barrier of wind around her from the sheer force exerted on the wind. Kazumi cut off the video, much to the dark evangel's chagrin. "So what do you think?".

"Hmm…", the vampires tried to act as if it didn't affect her one bit but this was different. She knew that move. If she was correct then something must be wrong with the magic society within Japan. "Kazumi.", she commanded.

"What is it honorary adviser?", the reporter smirked.

"Well done.", Eva said in a way that made it sound like the words could kill her if she ever uttered them again. "I want you to do a full background check on Shisca. Dig as deep as you can go."

"Why? I thought you weren't interested in her?", Asakura chuckled.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell did not share the humor. "We're going to get ourselves a new member.", she simply stated.

It provoked another face-splitting grin from Kazumi before she left with a salute of, "Aye aye captain."

Evangeline went for her wine. If she was going to think on this, it would be better to do it drunk than sober. If not, she was sure that the gravity of the situation would impair her judgement. She had been right, that girl was a sword that had yet to be drawn. What she didn't expect was that it was the same sword that had nearly slain her a couple centuries ago. It was a sword that held the mark of Fuuga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Konoka was sitting at her desk in the room she, Asuna and Negi all shared. "Ne~ Asuna" , Konoka called the busy girl's attention.

"What is it Konoka? I'm doing homework here!", she replied in half irritation. The other half was clearly panic as she tried to make sense of her algebra homework. Though inside she was wondering if the girl was still thinking of what that chibi-vampire said. When she and Negi met up with Konoka though, the girl looked absolutely fine, maybe even happier than she had been before hearing about Setsuna's condition. There was something that had changed too but Asuna wasn't quite sure what.

"Well, I was wondering what would it feel like to be kissed by a girl.", Konoka said innocently.

The statement almost made Asuna get a heart attack. "Kami! Konoka don't joke like that to me!", the gosururi warrior spluttered while holding the spot over her heart. "Besides", Asuna continued working while a furious blush burned her cheeks. "You've already kissed a lot of girls right? You're always playing that joke.".

Konoka sighed. "I guess.", she muttered while working on something. Said something was beginning to catch Asuna's interest. The warrior girl already knew Konoka had long finished the homework they had been given that day but for the past hour and a half, she had been painstakingly working on whatever she was making. Asuna decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a little peek. That was until Konoka snapped her head back with a face scrunched up in thought. "But it really feels different when it's somebody _else_ who wants to kiss you!", the Konoe heiress whined.

"Wha!?", Asuna sat their both surprised and dumbstruck.

"I just can't take this.", Konoka pouted. She set herself down on her desk with her features getting more and more childishly irritated with every passing moment.

"You just can't take what?", Asuna asked her roommate with much trepidation. She was sure that it was going to be something worth regretting but still, curiosity right?

"I can't take not knowing.", Konoka continued her pout.

'Well, curiosity it is.', Asuna sweatdropped. "Not knowing…", Asuna hinted for her roommate to continue.

"What it feels like to be kissed!", Konoka flailed her arms childishly. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!", Konoka continued to cry out in an immature tantrum. She was still thinking when Shisca had kissed her on the forehead. When she tackled Shisca, she had full intention to give the girl a nice wet one on the lips. But when Shisca suddenly took her up on it, the one supposed to do the kissing was now the one being kissed. Konoka had fully expected it to be lips to lips as she had planned but it was only a peck on her forehead. In short, she felt cheated. At first there wasn't a problem. Then as the day wore on she began to wonder what it would've felt like if it was as she had planned. The guardians lips were soft, the lingering feeling on her forehead told the whole experience to her mind over and over again. Finally, it became an all out obsession to her. She had to get that kiss!

"Then what are you going to do? Go up and ask for one?", Asuna asked with a skeptical look on her face and tone in her tongue.

The kiss obsessed girl gave her a disapproving look. "Of course not.", she scolded.

"Nice to know your still sane.", Asuna smiled.

"How can it be them wanting to kiss me if I asked them to kiss me? That's common sense!", Konoka huffed.

Asuna mentally cried to herself complete with a mental box of tissues, 'No it's not!'. "Well making a guy kiss you can be easy.", Asuna tried to reason with her friend. "But making a girl kiss you is impossible. There aren't many girls that want to kiss other girls and if we're talking about a specific girl then I doubt she'll be willing to do it just for kicks. Heck the only way I know how is to make a girl fall in love with you.", Asuna ranted off.

Konoka stared at Asuna with eyes open wide. The aforementioned girl just knew she just said something that she would regret. "That's it! All I have to do is make her fall in love with me!", Konoka glomped her genius friend. "Thank you Asuna! You can help me along the way can't you?".

Asuna could not answer, her soul had already departed and was half-way to heaven.

On Konoka's table was a notebook with some words written on it:

* * *

Konoka's list of what to do from now on:

1. Work hard.

2. Always smile.

3. Make lunch

* * *

The wind blew the pages and exposed the other pages of the notebook. They were new recipes and detailed drawings for bento. Oddly enough, the recipes which at least spanned a quarter of the notebook were all dated as to their creation. The earliest created was just dated yesterday.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_Seiza- _The traditional and formal way that japanese sit. They rest on their ankles with only their toes and knees to support them but most of the weight is focused on the haunches. The thing that makes this way of sitting difficult would be that your back has to be straight which forces more stress on your toes and ankles.

_"Tell me dog! What profit was there for you when you murdered them?"- _This line of Mizuno when she refers to Shisca as a dog is not because of the fact that it may seem synonimous to the term fopr female dog but because of her surname. Fuuga literally translates to "wind fang". Fangs are most usually associated with animals and given Shisca's loyalties as body guard to the Konoe it denotes dog like qualities.


	4. Past, Present, Future

DISLAIMER: I don't own Negima.

* * *

Blood, fire, everything was red. "Mama?", a young Shisca awoke from her deep slumber. "Papa? Are you there? Where is everyone? Is this also part of training?".

The door to the huge dojo that was Shisca's room opened. In came a beautiful woman with her hair done up as women traditionally did when participating in war. Her kimono was soaked in red and her smile was wide as she bled. "It's going to be alright Shizuka. Okaa-sama, oto-sama, everyone will protect you.", and so the woman fell dead on her face as blood flooded the wooden floors.

"Mama?", Shisca approached the now dead body. Her 10-year old frame was shaking from a fear that she could not understand. Maybe it had something to do with the stories her parents had told her long before. They had explained to her their fate, to fight, to live, to serve and to die for house Konoe. Was this fate that her mother was lying here right now in a pool of her own blood? Was this what they called dying?

"Shizuka!", the frantic voice of her father followed as he burst through one of the paper walls. "You must leave now. It's dangerous here.", the elder man ran forward to grab his daughter hastily.

"But mama!", the girl cried with innocent distress.

The man stopped to look where little Shisca pointed. It was the corpse of his dead wife. She had gone ahead of him to save their daughter. He gripped his daughter tightly, afraid of losing her as he did his wife. "We must go.", was all he could say before his throat constricted from grief. He picked up Kyouryou which lay beside Shisca's futon and ran for the door. He jumped back when he heard the tell-tale sound of blades swinging through the air. The instant he was out of harm's way, at least twelve blades stuck themselves upon the tatami mats that lined the floor of where he should've been. "You.", was all the man could say before a blade pierced his heart from behind. Fortunately he had moved his child away from the weapon's trajectory. Somehow, he looked behind to come face to face with familiar dark-skin that glowed in the red fire. "Yoru.", he groaned before sinking into a puddle of his own blood.

The dark-skinned man pulled his blade out and flicked away any remnant blood. He watched as the child he missed crawl for her father screaming.

"Papa! Papa! Wake up! Open your eyes!", Shisca cried out. There were tears in her eyes as she shook the still form of her father.

"This is the end, child of Fuuga.", came the dark-skinned man from behind. His short sword raised high in the air, "Goodbye.". He brought the sword down on the child, only she wasn't there anymore. He blinked, were his eyes deceiving him? He looked around and saw the child picking up her legendary sword. "Kyouryou.", he breathed.

"You hurt mama.", Shisca unsheathed the spear tip, the steel singing a sorrowful melody as the black lacquer came off. "You hurt papa.", she removed the sword scabbard that was at least a foot taller than with a sharp twist. It hissed violently with promise of torturous vengeance. "You tried to hurt me.", little Shisca pointed the blade at the man.

The man was beginning to feel fear running through his body. It shivered at the murderous intent the little child gave off. It would be no surprise if the other clan heads were to come now after sensing such blood lust. He could neither scream nor breathe when he saw the last sight of his life. It was the sight of horrifying orange eyes boring into his soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shisca opened her eyes with a deep breath. She looked at her surroundings. She was still in the tree hollow. Her Kyouryou hummed in her lap, sealed tight with the ribbons. She smiled as she ran a finger over them. "I will never forget. There is no need to remind me.", she sadly whispered to her weapon. It hummed louder as if in protest. She could only smile at her sealed blade. It had truly developed quite a personality after that night. She stood up from her seiza position and exited her little sanctuary. Once out in the weak early morning light of her little clearing, she the familiar figure of her classmate. Shisca smiled softly, "I'm sorry for making you wait, Karakuri-san.".

Chachamaru stood before the guardian girl in her Mahora uniform with a look as serene as Shisca's own. "It is alright. I have already spent the better part of the night searching, what was another few minutes of wait?", the gynoid shrugged.

Shisca flushed a bit in embarrassment. "Forgive me for lying on the state of my address. I would have found it inconvenient if people were to know the truth.", the guardian girl explained.

"I understand. Still, I did not expect such severe austerity from the Konoe clan's guardian.", Chachamaru looked around.

"No.", Shisca shook her head. "To leave without preparation for my stay was my decision. I may as well have disobeyed my hospitable master.", Shisca's smile turned to one of mirth.

Chachamaru's own lips twitched upward from the slight humor. "My mistress wishes to see you.", the gynoid informed Shisca. She bowed deeply, "Please meet with her."

With mirth gone, only bitterness was left on Shisca's ever smiling lips. She looked up at the sunlight creeping through the canopies. "As I am or as a Fuuga?"

"Both.", was Chachamaru's response without moving an artificial muscle.

Shisca gently took Chachamaru by the shoulder to pull her up. "Then let us go.", Shisca spoke.

The walk was one of silence. It did not help Shisca's nerves which had already been stressed from her dream. The great Evangeline which her grandfather had almost succeeded in slaying wished to see her. It was not a comforting thought at all. The fact that the vampires called her meant that the doll-faced undead had either realized her true identity or her true purpose. Neither were ones she would have liked to discuss with anyone.

"We are here.", Chachamaru broke Shisca out of her trance like thinking. They were in a luxurious room. It was probably the same villa where the guardian had fought Asuna judging from the familiar energy that basically charged the air. "Mistress should be waiting inside.", the gynoid announced as she opened the door, "Mistress, I'm coming in. Fuuga-san is with me."

Evangeline watched the door from her throne like chair beside a mini-bar. She had on a casual gosururi dress which horribly clashed with her actions of drinking wine. "Good. Make sure Fuuga is comfortable.", Eva said irritably. No matter how much she wanted to be drunk, she never could get anything more than a minor buzz. There were times she'd lose balance but there was never a point where she blacked out. This was one of those times she wanted to black out. "Tell me Fuuga.", she began with a swirl of her wine glass as her guest sat down before her. "I heard four years ago that your clan had been wiped out. Why is it you sit here before me now?".

Shisca kept silent as the dream began to play back in her mind. "I guess…", she began, "that I was fortunate to survive."

"A coup de etat, the rebellion of 107 heads of the 107 vassal clans, that happened four years ago.", Evangeline stated. "In the struggle, out of the 108 vassal clans that served Konoe only the Fuuga fought under a banner of loyalty for their masters. In the night the battle started, it ended just as quick with not one Fuuga surviving. That is the news I heard. Care to explain?", the vampires said with a dead serious look.

The 108 vassal clans of Konoe were not to be looked down upon. They comprised of over 20% of Japan's magical families. Not all of them were very powerful but not one of them was unfaithful. Each clan had a deep respect and oath of loyalty to the Konoe house. It would take something of extreme proportions to drive them into a bloody rebellion that would cost Konoe's most powerful vassal clan. Both of them knew this and the Konoe clan had been nothing but kind to their vassals. Both of them knew this fact.

"I…", Shisca began. Her lips felt particularly dry as memories of blood and fire invaded her mind. She still remembered the screams, the stench of death in the air. Anguish, despair, anger, hate, jealousy, there were too many emotions for her young mind to have comprehended then. The image of her dead mother and father came to mind. "was saved.", she continued after a moment. "by Eishun-sama.", she finished lamely.

"Oh really?", Evangeline questioned boredly.

"Really.", Shisca answered.

Eva watched the guardian. She was a master of deception so very few could lie to her. Even a Fuuga like the girl before her could not hide the signs. But from similar signs, the vampires could tell that it was a deeply rooted memory. She would have to rip it out with force if she wanted it, and want it she did. "You were involved in the fight between Sakurazaki and the unknown assailant yes?", the vampires seemingly changed the topic.

Shisca remained silent.

"Were you her attacker or savior?", Eva continued to question.

Again it was met with silence.

"Why was she attacked?"

The guardian did not answer.

"Why won't you answer!?", Eva exploded.

Shisca looked up at her current host with what was supposed to be a determined glare. "I will not answer.", she voiced out with steel in her tone.

"Why not Fuuga? I who am friends with your master, I who am teacher to your mistress, why won't you answer me?", the vampires demanded.

"I am a Fuuga. Servant and loyal retainer of house Konoe. I do not answer to those who bear any other name.", Shisca replied.

Eva felt her patience grow thin. "Your reluctance to impart information may only kill your mistress.", she declared as if it had nothing to do with her.

"On the contrary.", Shisca began. "If any of the Konoe house knew what I did, they would be marked for death. Even Eishun-sama has respected my silence upon this matter.", Shisca finished solemnly. She suddenly asked a question, "Why are you so interested in this matter day walker?".

Eva gave him a look that asked if she was retarded. "Are you mad? You are a Fuuga and you don't know? In the past, whenever the Fuuga moved, it would result in a mountain or two wiped from the face of this earth. If you have been sent here, I can only assume that the whole school would be leveled by whatever actions you will be taking. I may not care much for this school but It's tiring to rebuild my home after spending a decade or two of setting it up."

Shisca sighed to herself. This child faced ancient made a decent point on both accounts. Knowing the others, she didn't doubt that the school and civilians meant anything, not after what they did to her clan. "I will let you know the situation.", conceded, "but only under two conditions."

"Conditions?", Evangeline asked.

"Don't worry.", Shisca smiled ruefully. "They are simple conditions."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna quietly followed Chachamaru through the twist and turns of the inner halls of Eva's villa. The little vampires had come out looking livid enough to start spitting fire. It was a sight to behold as she degraded each and every one of the Ala Alba in no particular order before ordering them to move out for training. Asuna was told to stay by the angry undead when she made to join them. Eva had said something about hiring an assistant to train the gosururi warrior with her skills as a warrior while Setsuna was recovering. The olive-haired gynoid stopped before a door. She slowly opened it to allow Asuna entrance. Asuna entered the room, amazed when she found herself in a place completely devoid of any life. It looked like a dessert but somehow at the same time not. The sky was a pattern of violet that warped between blue and red.

"Where is this?", Asuna asked with her mouth gaping open. She spun about as she tried to take in the whole expanse that seemed to stretch on forever.

Chachamaru closed the door that they entered and began to explain, "It is a separate dimension room that mistress made. It is a time and space that is completely different from the villa outside. An hour outside would be seven days here as your current instructor has requested."

"What!?", Asuna looked to Chachamaru in dismay. "Are you serious? I have to stay here for a week?", the gosururi warrior cried in incredulously.

"A few weeks actually but we'll squeeze in as much as we can in the allotted time for us.", came a familiar whispery voice.

Asuna followed her ears and met with the speaker. It was Shisca, still smiling as serenly as ever. She was wearing a kimono while Kyouryou still lay in her grasp. "Shisca-san!", Asuna exclaimed. "Why are you here?".

Chachamaru stepped up beside a gaping Asuna as she explained. "Fuuga-san will be your swordplay teacher for now.", Chachamaru walked towards a nearby boulder and sat. "I will be over seeing your training under Fuuga-san. In case her methods are not up to scratch, I have been instructed to take over.", she explained.

Asuna gave the pair a look of disbelief before she could spit out, "You serious? Shouldn't I be out training with Negi and everything?".

"Negative.", Chachamaru replied from her modest little seat. "Mistress has noted your incredible progress since the last venture to the magic world. She believes that with that, your teamwork is already at a point where you can bring out the best of each other's abilities already. That's why the most important thing right now is to improve your individual skills.".

"I'm already good on my own.", the gosururi cried in confusion. "I can already take Negi on.".

"There in lies the problem.", Shisca interrupted Asuna. "Indeed you are strong against the young mage, but that is exactly the point. He is a mage, whilst you are a warrior. You have already begun expanding upon your ability of magic cancel. As I learned from the data presented to me about you, you had been captured by the enemy quite easily though you are a front line warrior.", Shisca brought her hands up in thought.

Asuna stomped on the ground, "I was ambushed I tell you!"

"That is besides the point.", Chachamaru sighed.

"The fact of the matter is, your base abilities as a warrior are not up to what they should be. As it is, I can say that you've been relying too much on your magic cancel. Your only purpose is to charge in against mages. When fighting guardians though is a completely different story.", Shisca spoke out. She frowned when she continued her lecture, "It seems that when you are fighting other warrior-types you exhibit difficulty. In short, you're nothing more than a bully against mages, but against fellow warriors, you serve no better than a distraction.".

The gosururi warrior could not accept the accusations as she answered in indignation, "How could you say that. I've fought plenty of strong guys during my time in fights and when I was a bounty hunter with Setsuna-san!". Asuna could not accept this, Setsuna had clearly told her that her skills were rising at an incredible pace. She was already acknowledged by Evangeline herself as competent. Why was she suddenly being told that she was weak now?

"It seems.", Shisca sighed, "that I have to show you the gap you must fill Asuna-san.". Shisca brought up her weapon. She held it out before her as she pressed her lips into a flat line. She pulled at the pink-ribbons that sealed the spear scabbard sealed. It came off in one smooth tug and disappeared into thin air.

Asuna was just about to ask what that was all about when she suddenly felt an immense pressure choking her. It reminded her of before in the magic world. Feeling a power that was as immense and deep as the ocean, like the first time she had seen Negi use Magia Erabia. She hid it back then, that feeling of drowning in the power. Why did this person give her the same feeling? "How?", she breathed before collapsing to her knees.

Even on the sidelines Chachamaru had begun to shy away from the aura that filled the void. Before the mortal Asuna could choke, the energy stopped and contracted. It compressed into one point, the point being Shisca.

"Can you see the difference now?", Shisca looked down at a kneeling and gasping Asuna. "Truth be told, I think you could only win against that little boy because he was going easy on you.". Asuna glared at Shisca as she continued without care, "Even though his magic can be cancelled by your abilities, I could tell that his capacity as a warrior naturally outstripped yours.".

Asuna breathed deeply, feeling her breath and senses slowly return to normal. The aura was easing, she was also getting used to the imposing presence. Asuna noticed that the girl before her had completely changed from her whispery tone turning hard with a solid edge. Her hair fore locks were tied in two separate twin tails with a piece of pink ribbon. The connecting piece in between and the loose ends fluttered in the wind with her cascading raven locks. Pink eyes met Asuna's own unmtaching ones. "That's-"

"A lie?", Shisca interrupted sharply. She looked down at the middle schooler coldly. She moved closer, her walk was nothing like her half clumsy walk now. There was only the grace and deadly precision of a warrior in her gait. She bent down to meet Asuna's eyes when she spoke in her most frigid tone, "Until the day you can defeat me, I cannot acknowledge you as strong. Because within the world I dwell, the world your master dwells. You are nothing more than a child.".

_A child. _It rang in her mind. Memories of the past came to her. Once more she watched as one of her companions had died. She had been told back then too. She was told that she could do nothing, because she was weak, because she was a child. With a roar of rage, Asuna brought out her hama no tsurugi and swung it down to strike Kizuna. Asuna came to her senses after feeling the impact against her blade. "Kami!", she breathed, "What have I done?". The gosururi warrior panicked as she took stock of her surroundings. Before her was a kneeling Shisca, and her state was still as immaculate as if she had not just taken a blow that cracked the earth beneath her.

"Roughly 4 or 5 tons.", she noted as she slid away Asuna's weapon from Kyouryou.

"Huh?", was Asuna's two-cents in the sudden conversation.

The guardian stood up, dusting herself off. "There may be hope for you yet.". She gave Asuna an appraising look. "By the time I'm done with you, I'll make the force of your strike reach at least 30 tons.".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shisca was finally done with the day's training. It seemed Evangeline had wanted to keep Asuna's teamwork in shape as well. In effect, all she was able to give Asuna was about four weeks of training. The girl's increase in raw power was amazing. She was amazed at how fast her growth was. Under normal circumstances, her power would only double at most with the given training. But when she was done, Asuna's strength had tripled at the very least.

The night was lovely, the guardian mused. The stars were out as she walked towards her little sanctuary. Her surroundings were not so much suited to stargazing though with the amount of lamplights scattered around. From Eva's cabin, it appeared that the quickest way to Mahora academy was through the park. Shisca had taken a mere glance at the moon's state and where it was located before resolving that it was around the end of the month at about seven in the evening. She quickened her pacc, thinking it best to rest up after all the work she'd done. Homework was all done at school so she didn't worry about it. Regular studies were no match for her trained memory as well. She was a trained guardian not only in combat but issues of intellect which included sciences, diplomacy, arts and even domestic tasks. She was supposed to be the perfect servant, protector and provider. Speaking of domestic tasks, the guardian found herself thinking back to her mistress' bento meal. It was honestly a wonderful bento meal. The praise was not an empty one. The ingredients were seasoned properly with corresponding spices that brought out the best flavors, the ratios could use some work but all in all it was wonderful.

"Your spacing out a bit more than usual.", came a female voice. From the brashness of tone however, one could have mistaken it as a young man's. Shisca paused, she'd never mistake that voice, never. It was her best friend's after all.

"Retsuko!", the guardian girl cried as she turned to the source of the voice. She was a bit too late as she sensed the familiar burning aura behind her. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Long time no see.", she whispered out.

"Yeah.", was the short reply.

Shisca closed her eyes as she tried to picture her friend in her mind. "Have you changed much?", she asked in between silent sobs.

"Not really.", the girl said a bit wistfully.

"Flaming red and blonde hair cut just above the collar, eyes that glow like hot blue flame, lips set in a frown and eyes still glaring.", Shisca recited.

"It's pretty nostalgic.", Retsuko sighed.

"Do you still wear that flame patterned kimono I gave you?"

"Yeah, though I wear it loose with a pair of shorts now."

"You've come to kill me as well?", Shisca could not help but cry openly now.

"Yeah", was the steely reply.

Shisca hugged herself as she cried, "I've really missed you.".

The warmth was unexpected but very much welcome as Shisca felt arms envelop her. "This will be the last time I hug you.", Retsuko whispered bitterly into the guardians ears.

Shisca smiled as she leaned in, "Can I at least hug you back?".

"Sure.", was all she heard before the arms loosened enough for her to move a bit.

Shisca spun around and wrapped her arms around the other girl. Retsuko had grown considerably, the guardian noted. Though two years younger, the red-head was about an inch taller than her, last they met four years ago, Shisca was the one leading in height by an inch and a half. The currently shorter girl nuzzled into the crook of the younger girl's neck. "Can we stay like this a bit longer?", Shisca asked shakily. There was no reply at all. "As my reward.", she added but there was still no reply. "For old times sake.", she further continued her request.

The girl sighed as she rested her chin on Shisca's raven head. "You did guess everything correctly after all.", she held the girl closer.

Both were silent as they held each other close. They both knew though, in the end they were enemies that would have to kill each other. No matter the past sisterly bonds they shared.

Konoka was at her dorm room's kitchen, fresh from her visit of the still paralyzed Setsuna. The Konoe heiress pulled open the door. She quickly shed her coat and got to work on making dinner. She popped open the pantry and fridge for the things she'd need. As she mentally went over the ingredients that were required, her thoughts suddenly detoured towardsher bento recipes and eventually kiss cheating girl. Konoka smiled to herself as she pulled out a bento box from the pantry. "I guess I could make her dinner as well.".

* * *


End file.
